


【mob翔】利诱

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 普通人设定含女装





	【mob翔】利诱

要不是难以维持生计了也不会选择这样。

“有一个快速拿钱的路子，你要试试吗？”  
也不知道朋友是从哪里得来的情报。  
“金主出手还挺大方的哦~”  
本能的危险警钟响起，但是家里实在揭不开锅的情形……  
“先…先让我去了解一下吧。”  
————  
根据短信上给的地址，他摁响了门铃。  
“随便坐着吧”  
开门的男人领着樱井进了客厅，环境干净宜居，倒不像个可疑场所。但开门时男人看自己的眼神可不算什么可以放得下心的样子。  
看着樱井战战兢兢地模样男人咧开一道笑容。  
“第一次紧张也很正常。”  
男人凑近樱井抬起他的下巴，手指轻轻沿脖子滑下引得人一阵酥痒。下意识想拍开人手又碍于现在的处境只是抵着男人意图继续向下的手。  
“那个…我还不太了解……”  
男人不恼，识趣地收回了手，坐在他旁边。  
“你让我拍照，我给你钱，一张相片一千，怎么样？这可是很实惠的买卖哦”  
这次男人抚上了他的腰  
“你想要钱，我拿点照片做交换，很正常的吧。”  
男人的脸离樱井只有几厘米，声音振动引得一阵颤粟。  
“照片如果满意的话…可能还会往上加钱哦，你这样的类型，意外地挺受欢迎的，若不是这一点我也不会这么阔绰，做吗？”男人直接搂上了腰撩开衬衫的下摆慢慢摩挲。“还打了脐钉？你可真是个尤物。”  
也不知道当初的反应是怎么样的，男人满意的笑了，起身去拿他的摄像装备。  
————  
穿好了男人准备的旗袍，腰部有些宽松但胸部的位置却好好撑住了，准备的高跟鞋有些窄，走路有些不适。  
“那就直接躺在床上就好了，”黑底金丝长旗袍的两侧开衩直接开到了腰，蕾丝内裤的丝带隐约可见。“你比我想象的要可口多了宝贝”迅速挑了个好视角拍下一张，托起樱井的臀抱起往床上带。  
敞开的大腿使得质地轻滑的布料往中间滑陷，美好线条及大片光洁肌理暴露出来。  
“别动”  
刚想捏起布料合拢大腿，被一声令下顿住动作，无辜眼神对上男人。  
“你很会嘛”顺利拍下一张后，男人的手搭上大腿，滑向内侧，男人手掌的温度透过布料传递印在腿根，“布料如何？舒服吗？”男人的手贴上胯间，捏起一块衣料来回揉蹭，酥麻电流冲至脊髓下意识想夹紧双腿。咔嚓又是一张。  
男人松开了手，转而抬起他的一只脚。“嗯…你试试半躺着？对对，就是那样”握着脚踝揉捏了一会，手指勾起后跟将它脱了下来。  
“咔嚓”  
“足尖都泛红了，穿着很难受吧？”没等回应就亲了上去，引来樱井一声惊喘，下意识挣脱却被牵制住了动作。  
“咔嚓”  
“现在的表情很色气哦，像是想要别人对你做些什么。”抓着脚踝的手猛地一扯使其搭在肩上，将裙摆撩到一边，包裹在女士内裤的性器半勃撑起了小角度。“可怜的小家伙，”直接伸手抚弄性器“很想释放了吧？”  
隔着一层蕾丝的摩擦带来的刺激让樱井惊慌地想把此时作乱的手拿开，腰却无意识随男人的动作扭动“请…请不要…”  
“咔嚓”  
俯身吻上丰唇，轻松地撬开牙关勾起那与唇同样柔软的舌，啧啧水声作响，慌乱的喘息被堵住，抵在男人胸前的手没用力气倒像是勾引。不舍地放过这极其适合接吻的嘴，樱井脸上已浮起潮红，双眸泛着水光。“往上再加三百”埋在颈间细嗅，他的身上带着令人安心的香味，这时却蒸腾出一种诱惑。胀的硬挺的性器在人胯间顶了顶。  
————  
樱井跪坐在地上，因为埋在体内嗡嗡作响的按摩棒沉腰翘臀，一手扶着男人膝盖做支撑，一手抚弄着含不到的根部。脸颊因含了性器而鼓起，退出后伸舌舔弄柱体，应该是鲜少有这种经验，舔的很笨拙，不时牙齿磕到了性器，惹得男人倒吸一口气。  
“唔嗯…”停下动作视线往上，性器抵在嘴角，些许透明丝线黏连在唇上，眼神却可以仍然是纯情无辜模样。  
“咔嚓”  
揉了揉他柔软发丝，挑起人下巴示意他站起，又一次吻上去，膻腥味混杂草莓的甜，嗯，选的这个口味很适合他。顺势搂上他的腰，揉捏他挺翘肉感的屁股，慢慢将他推在床上  
“内裤都湿透了，”手指抵上按摩棒的末端打着圈将它推往更深处，被内裤紧紧包裹住的性器肿胀得开始流水，直接揉搓，得到了一声舒适的喘息。“很想解开吧。”扯了扯内裤的丝带。  
樱井连忙点头“求你…求你……”  
男人俯身印下一个安慰性的吻，双手抓住脚踝往两边扯，将腿型摆成M字型。“自己好好扶着。”  
“咔嚓”  
扯下两侧的丝带，性器立即弹跳出来，吐着水在空中晃了几下，小家伙怕不是憋坏了，经男人几下抚弄就射出了几股白浊，沾在阴毛上，还有些星星点点也是沾上了旗袍上。“想不想要更舒服点？”

因为充分扩张过，进入过程不会太紧涩，挤进柔软湿热的体内，男人不禁舒叹一声。不停挑逗人胸前挺立着的乳尖，还可以感受内壁一缩一缩的，像是想榨出正在他体内作祟者的汁水。抽插没几下就发现了一点小小突起能让樱井发出快活地惊叫，一层橡胶阻隔，总有种要把他排斥出去的感觉，于是需不时往深处狠狠挺弄，直直碾过那突起，从而引得他声声舒爽的娇叫。手也没了固定姿势的气力，只能攀上男人的背，双腿夹紧男人的腰，无声许可，甚至是属于邀请男人做出更加激烈的动作。  
樱井的性器再一次挺立起来，随男人挺动的节奏晃动，不时拍打在小腹上，同两胯相撞发出的声响错杂演奏淫靡的旋律。  
在深吻他时男人又一次抚上他的性器上下套弄起来，刮去顶端的小孔残留的精液，打着圈挑逗，手里的物什一跳一跳的，这是要高潮的征兆，于是加快了动作，樱井被刺激地仰着头欢叫。  
又一次射出来，腰腹也抽搐似的收缩，想要埋在体内的性器也一同释放。很显然是有成效的，男人不住地往深处冲撞数十次后射出一股股精液，撑满了液体和液体的套子还在樱井的小腹上撑起了弧度，男人也不急着退出，从自己的视角看下去，樱井红脸喘着气，表情是淫欲被饱腹的餍足，流露满溢的色气竟然还能有意想不到的纯情，身上那件旗袍已变得皱皱巴巴且湿透，甚至连床上都有小块的水渍，下身完全暴露在空气中，与男人衔接的那块被磨的发红不知为何会联想到烂熟透红的蜜桃。  
“咔嚓”  
男人揉了揉樱井乱发“再往上加五百”  
樱井伸手勾住男人的脖颈，主动伸舌邀吻，却只是扫了一圈之后分开。  
“好舒服…”  
这只妖精朝男人笑了下。  
——end——


End file.
